


Caught

by kingstoken



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: The Animated Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 22:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18838033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstoken/pseuds/kingstoken
Summary: Before Logan even fully realized that something was terribly wrong, he was moving, his exhaustion completely forgotten.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am not sure when, or in which universe, this is supposed to take place, but I just had this image in my head that I tried to get down on paper.

He was exhausted, he didn't tire easily, but right now he felt weighed down. They had driven the enemies away, although the battle had not been a particularly easy one. Scott approached him.

"We better return to base." Logan grunted in response, he didn't feel like moving, not even to get out of the driving rain. A few of the other members of the team gathered around.

"The communicators appear to be on the fritz, someone is going to have to go get her" said Scott, indicating the woman in the sky. Logan looked up at Storm, Ororo, for nearly three days she'd been up there, controlling the elements, making the weather a weapon for their purposes. As Logan watched, her arms, that were upraised, suddenly flopped down by her sides, and she started descending at an alarming rate. Before Logan even fully realized that something was terribly wrong, he was moving, his exhaustion completely forgotten. He ran faster than he had ever ran before, if she hit the ground, no, he couldn't think about that now.

He got to her just in time, her body slammed into his. His arms wrapped around her as he fell backwards, the impact was jarring, even with the rain soften ground. After a moment he caught his breath.

"Ro, I got you, you're alright" he whispered to her, but there was no response. Then he heard people rapidly approaching, the team must have been right behind him, but he hadn't noticed, he had been so focused on her. Scott kneeled beside him.

"Logan, are you ...?"

"Don't worry about me" he growled "worry about her." Hank appeared on his other side. Logan loosened his grip so he could examine Ororo, but he didn't want to let her go.

"She seems to have passed out, we better get her back to the infirmary" Hank said, trying to take Ororo from him.

"No, I got it."

"Are you sure?" asked Hank

"Logan, let us help" Scott insisted.

"I said, I got it" he snarled, then he ignored his protesting back and heaved himself upright, with Ororo still in his arms, her head resting on his shoulder, and he carried her to the nearest transport.


	2. Chapter 2

He sat there watching her, she looked peaceful, serene even, against the pale white sheets of the infirmary bed. He reached out and touched her hand. The door opened behind him, he wanted to yell at everyone to leave them alone, but he didn't have the right.

"How is she?" asked Rogue as she entered the room.

"Still hasn't woke up."

"Logan, hon, Hank says she is going to be fine. He also said that you haven't rested since we got home. He's worried about ya, especially your back."

"Back's fine" and it was, his healing factor had been at work.

"Still, why don't you let me take over for awhile"

"I ain't leaving til she wakes up" he insisted, then under his breath "and maybe not even then."

"Alright, but if you change your mind just let me know" she said, turning and leaving the room.

"You shouldn't be so gruff with her" a faint voice said from the bed.

"Ro, you're awake" he felt a wave of relief washing through his body "How do you feel?"

"A little disoriented, why am I here?"

"What do you remember?" She rubbed her forehead.

"Um, I was in the sky, and we were ... Oh Goddess, the battle. Is everyone ...?"

"Everyone else is fine, but when you fell from the sky I ..." he swallowed down his emotions, instead squeezing her hand hard.

"I fell?"

"You don't remember falling?"

"No, the last thing I remember is not feeling well, and thinking I better come down."

"Hank says you passed out, he thinks from a combination of exhaustion and dehydration. Why didn't you come down sooner? Do you know what could of happened?" he flung the questions at her, almost in anger.

"We were in the middle of a battle, it wasn't important."

"You're important, dammit." The anger seem to drain out of him as quickly as it had appeared "Ro, when I saw you falling, I swear, it took ten years off my life." Then he nuzzled his face against her hand. Ororo was surprised, he wasn't usually openly affectionate.

"Logan, I'm alright."

"But you almost weren't"

"Logan, why don't you come up here?" she said, using her other hand to pat the bed. He stared at her uncomprehending. "I feel like I need to be held." What she meant was she felt Logan needed to be held, but if she worded it like that she knew he would deny it. She shifted over, and Logan crawled into bed with her, they wrapped their arms around each other. After a long time she spoke

"Logan, if I fell from the sky how did I end up here, safe and sound?"

"I caught you." She absorbed that for a moment.

"Thank you, for my life." His only response was to hold her tighter, as if he was afraid she'd disappear.


End file.
